Many basketball players devote substantial time to practice activities, sometimes in groups or pairs, but often alone so that practice is normally limited to aspects of the game that do not require the presence of another person, e.g. dribbling and making hoop shots. Activities such as catching high passes and rebounds and face-off jumping normally require the presence and participation of at least one other person besides the player(s), e.g. a player or coach to throw the ball. Two players practicing face-off jumping require a third person to make a fair toss.